


[米兰假日]139

by Summerrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrrrr/pseuds/Summerrrrr
Summary: 在经历了连续一周不停的工作之后，因扎吉菲利普打算给自己放一天假庆祝，但是似乎这并不是平凡的一天。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 139  
> 注：13和9是炮友关系 Pdp前任预警 以及 ms提及

夏天的米兰是干燥而炎热的，干燥的空气分子挤压着城市的每一个角落。此时的街道并不繁华，没有几个意大利人愿意在这夏天在街上闲逛。只有广场上的一两只白鸽才让夏天里的米兰城显得有些生机。就连此时的天空都不是温润的天蓝，仿佛被抽干了水分，倒是有些死气沉沉。  
当米兰大教堂正午12：00的钟声敲响之时，菲利普因扎吉才逐渐从朦胧的意识中苏醒，他随意抓了抓有些长了的黑发，琥珀色的双眼中闪烁着阳光的痕迹。在超长时间的工作之后，他终于迎来了难得的一天假期，并在太阳透过百叶窗照进因扎吉不大的公寓的时候他开始计划他这一天的时光。  
或许应该去内洛的酒吧里看看，说不准能约上一两个好看的小姐，美好的夜晚。哦不，他突然有些懊恼的抓了抓头发，该死的发情期快到了，这意味着陪伴他的不会是美丽的小姐而是那个号称完美先生的Alpha。该死，他暗暗骂道，Omega的身份对于他作为杀手来说增添了不少麻烦，现在连好好的假期也要被打扰。他翻出柜子里之前皮尔洛留给他的抑制剂，还好还好，最后宝贵的一支，只要能让他撑过这一个晚上，明天就可以再去找他再要一点。  
完美，是个好的开始。  
因扎吉轻车熟路地在米兰城里穿梭，确保没有人跟上之后，然后吹了个口哨拐进了名为内洛的酒吧里。门被轻轻推开，悬挂在入口处的风铃发出清脆的声响。  
“今天这么早。”吧台后瘦高的金发意大利人擦拭着手中的玻璃杯，对于到来者丝毫没有诧异，“晚上在这儿还是有任务？”  
“就在这儿喝喝酒，顺便找个漂亮小姐，”因扎吉对那人摆摆手，“ 告诉保罗，我最近不接活儿了，我要享受假期。”  
“哦？”安布罗西尼笑笑，“今晚尤文的人要来谈生意，你去吗。”  
“不管，让他去找桑德罗干，那家伙最擅长这种事儿了。”因扎吉又打了个哈欠，抑制剂的副作用已经让他再次有些犯困。也许是连续加班搞得鬼，他这样想到，一想到桑德罗不能碰心爱的巴雷特时有些紧皱眉头的样子，因扎吉就有些想笑。  
“好的。”安布罗西尼正要转身去后台联系内斯塔，突然想起什么，又转身回来，“不要紧吗，我记得你的发情期快到了。”  
“啊，没事儿没事儿，我已经打过抑制剂了，你赶紧忙你的去吧，马西莫。”因扎吉摆摆手示意自己没关系，“  
“那我晚些再过来，店就交给你了。”  
“去吧去吧。”

下午的时间过得实在有些太慢了，因扎吉趴在酒吧的吧台上这么想到。  
因为灼热的空气，有了些年代的木质吧台散发出的木头的香气几乎让他想要再次睡着。他从来没有觉得自己这么嗜睡过，一定是因为前段时间和安德烈待多了，他朦朦胧胧地想到。嗯，不对，好像桑德罗天天和安德烈在一起打游戏也没有变得嗜睡，那就是因为夏天到了的缘故，嗯，绝对是。

在他半梦半醒的期间，好像舍瓦来过一次，他的金发有些耀眼，几乎刺痛了他的双眼。然后他又匆匆地走了，好像是要和保罗一起参加一个酒会，那就说明今天他们今天应该不会来内洛，说不准明天也不会。之后他们说不准会见到微微红着脸的安德烈舍甫琴科，穿着明显有些大的衬衫，以及，显得有些精神过分了的保罗马尔蒂尼。好吧，虽然每次见到保罗他都是那样神采奕奕，这话可不能乱说。大家都是心知肚明的。想到这里，因扎吉轻轻地笑了笑，他有些期待这次小夜莺在对于大家意味深长的目光的时候解释。明明实行任务的时候是雷厉风行的核弹头，可在面对感情的时候却像个没有毕业的高中生。

紧接着进来的是桑德罗内斯塔，进门时巨大的动作撞得挂在门框上的风铃发出如同碎裂般的声响。这使得有些睡眼朦胧的因扎吉一下子惊醒，他就趴在吧台上看着内斯塔风风火火的进来。严谨的前拉齐奥首席进来的时候有些严肃。显然他对于突如其来的安排有些不满，这打乱了他原本的行程，强迫症的本能让他对于计划之外的事情反感。内斯塔看了看趴在吧台上没有精神的因扎吉没有说话，绕过他坐的位置找到藏在吧台下方放酒的位置的地下室的机关。  
“你快到发情期了。”突然停下手上动作的内斯塔突然说道，这是一个肯定句，Alpha应该不会察觉才对，他喷了抑制剂，但那可是桑德罗内斯塔。他微弱的柑橘的气息在发情期的时候会变得香甜，对于敏感的内斯塔来说，这简直就像是一板橘子巧克力在他眼前，恨不得让人一口吃下。  
“嗯哼。”因扎吉没想掩盖什么或者解释什么，在内斯塔几乎拥有洞察一切的能力的黑色双眼面前，一切解释的话语都显得苍白。  
“你今天晚上在这儿？”  
“对。”他给内斯塔一个没问题的眼神，  
“哦，我估计要等明天才能回来，尤文那边来人了。”内斯塔没有多问什么，  
“我知道。”  
然后两个人之间陷入了沉默，因扎吉能闻得到身旁Alpha带着些海水气息的味道，但只是内斯塔常用的古龙水的味道而已。Alpha凌冽的松木的信息素被很好的隐藏了起来，以至于在从都灵刚到米兰的时候他一直以为这个英气逼人的罗马人是个Beta。只有在上床的时候，他才会真正体会到Alpha信息素的压迫感。松木醇厚的香气在碰上发情的Omega的时候会变得有如焚香似的浓烈，窒息的感觉裹挟着柑橘的香甜，让他不由得咬上内斯塔的肩头来冲淡这刺鼻的气息。但似乎血腥的味道也减缓不了这种苦涩，难怪桑德罗这么爱吃巧克力，他事后这样愤愤地想到，然后毫无愧疚地把内斯塔在内洛藏的巧克力全部上交了加图索，美名其曰：控制糖分。

当内斯塔打开地下室的门转身离开的时候，闭着眼睛的因扎吉在空气中嗅到了Alpha的松木的味道，太明显了，真的是拙劣的伪装。他们之间一直在进行着谁先动情的游戏，这是一场博弈，取得先机的人未必能应得胜利，这时候谁都愿意把主动权把握在自己手里。他还不想先低头，因扎吉半睁着眼睛看着内斯塔进入地下室又出来，期间酒吧里依然是格外的安静，只有时钟的滴答声提醒着他时间的流逝。

在内斯塔从地下室出来，并确认关好入口的时候，突然因扎吉问道：“你能解决的吧。”  
“你怀疑我的实力？还是说，你在担心我？”内斯塔挑挑眉，黑色的眼中闪烁着亮光，又好似带着些笑意。  
“不敢，”因扎吉赶紧摇头，“担心你这种事情还是留给罗马狼来做吧。”  
似乎是不满这样的答复，内斯塔没有说话，两个人之间然后又是一阵沉默。  
“马西莫估计还有些任务要交给你。”良久之后，内斯塔开口，“结束之后，我们到时候还在老地方见。”  
“明明这是假期……” 因扎吉小声地说，仿佛没有听见关于任务的部分，然后内心里吐槽着压榨劳动力的马尔蒂尼，“好了，知道了。”即使嘴上时这样说的，但是因扎吉不会因为发情期而出任务的时候有任何松懈，他只是需要一个合适的时机再出动。  
意外地没有进行语言上的互相攻击，看起来是真的很累，内斯塔暗暗地想到，这不太正常，但愿今天的事情能够早点结束才好。

内斯塔走的时候还不忘把酒吧的电扇打开，这让因扎吉睡得舒服了些。桑德罗还是个好人的嘛，他小声自言自语道。  
有了些空气流动的酒吧里终于不再感觉燥热，因扎吉的意识也在慢慢苏醒过来，他感觉有些燥热和口渴，于是朝着后厨的方向喊道：“马西莫，来杯苹果马提尼。”  
“你最近还是注意一些的好，刚刚桑德罗来完嘱托我说今天晚上不让你碰酒精。”说完一杯不加冰的柠檬水被送到因扎吉的面前。  
“他当我是小姑娘吗，有谁说过Omega也会有生理期的。”妈的桑德罗是个老妈子吗，刚刚说完他是个好人的仿佛不是他。  
“行了行了我知道了，马西莫你去找安德烈忙你的吧，今天晚上我来看酒吧。”  
这句话翻译过来的意思就是今天晚上酒归我管，酒我可以随便喝。  
知道自己说服不了正在和内斯塔赌气的因扎吉，安布罗西尼发出轻轻一笑，然后指了指放在因扎吉身旁的小便当盒，说：“你要的不加调料的生火腿和婴儿饼干。”  
“好了好了我知道了。”果然还是有任务的么，这样的便当似乎已经成为了他们之间传递重要信息的标志。代表幸运的两块婴儿饼干，马西莫还真的是很贴心，至少比桑德罗给他准备的柠檬水好多了。  
“所以说今天安德烈的每日占卜的结果是什么？”在安布罗西尼准备推门的时候因扎吉突然问道。  
“恋人 逆位”安布罗西尼笑笑，“安心好了。”  
“啊行了行了，我知道了，你去忙你的吧。”  
这是他们在紧急时刻常用的暗号，如果这是样的话，说不准潜在的敌人已经在监听他们的一举一动。每日占卜的内容代表着任务的分工，如果今天皮尔洛给他的占卜结果是“恋人”的话，那么因扎吉今天的任务就是在内洛待命。更佳准确地说是在酒吧里等着一部分潜在的敌人来，一股守株待兔的感觉，因扎吉轻轻嘲笑了一下安德烈，果然和桑德罗打游戏打多了就容易大脑变得迟钝了吗，这可不是米兰惯有的风格。更何况以攻为守才是他所擅长的，在正面的交锋之中不放过敌人的任何一个失误，他只需要一个机会，便可得手。毫无意义的等到只会让他的感官麻木，这次分配太不寻常了，明明这种事情更适合加图索和安布罗西尼的组合。安布罗西尼这种内勤人事才是待在酒吧协调的人，加图索则会保证周围的威胁远离内洛。真的是稀奇，因扎吉这样想到。或许今天的酒吧才是主要战场，还是说这是对于自己休假的特殊安排。隐隐的不安感一瞬间冒出，或许真的是想多了。  
酒吧在安布罗西尼关上门的一刹那恢复了平静，现在是真的只有他一个人了。好了，这下子因扎吉反倒感到有些无聊，他不适合在总部里等待待命这种工作。杀手的本能让他去追寻一些刺激性的东西，意料之外的惊喜总是让人感到愉悦。这一点他和内斯塔不同，严肃的罗马人有着极其强烈的控制欲，万无一失的准备使得他能够优雅从容地面对各种情况。其实内斯塔会和马尔蒂尼有更多的相同点，他们也许更适合一起行动，因扎吉一边想一边喝着内斯塔给他的柠檬水。泡了一整个柠檬的柠檬酸涩让他在喝完一大口之后皱紧了眉头，这可真的是非常提神了。但是他也急需这种刺激让他的感官保持活跃于敏感，他不想不明不白地被敌人袭击。  
对于他们能够和谐地在上床这件事情上达成共识可谓十分不易，不过因扎吉把这归结于Alpha和Omega的本能吸引。强大的Alpha面对一个不服输的Omega总是能碰撞出火花，不论是语言上的争吵还是肢体上的摩擦，在床上的时候似乎也总是充满着血腥的味道。但是他们都知道，他们对于这种血腥似乎有种几乎是病态的迷恋，所以他们才会在发情期的时候互相帮助对方解决欲望。  
呵，想到这里，因扎吉轻轻笑了一下，他看了眼表，似乎到了酒吧营业的时间了，不知道他等待的客人什么时候能到。

伴随着门被推开是风铃再次清脆的声响，酒吧的夜晚就此开始。因扎吉把电视调到足球频道，然后开始接客的工作。  
星期三的夜晚人并不是很多，也许是周中的缘故，并没有很多人来这里喝酒。电视上重播着尤文图斯对阵AC米兰的比赛，解说的声音时而激动时而沮丧，似乎因为一个很好的机会被对方巧妙的防守化解。酒吧里的人忙碌着小声地交谈，这一切都太过于平常，要不是因为安布罗西尼的信息，因扎吉觉得这就是一个普通的夜晚，在不过一会儿他就可以到老地方见桑德罗内斯塔了。  
他有种预感，他要见的人马上就到了。  
“一杯b-52谢谢。”  
“只有你一个人吗，未免也太小看我了吧。”因扎吉没有忙着调酒，而是缓慢绕开吧台，来到黑衣男子的身旁。  
“不，这是私人拜访。”他两手举起，示意自己没有任何恶意。  
“哦？我想我们已经结束了，应该没有可以聊得了吧，德尔皮耶罗先生。”  
“什么时候我们之间变得这么疏远了，嗯？”  
“我想，皮耶罗先生，你应该听说过这么一句话吧，”因扎吉露出一个微笑，“What happens in Turin, stays in Turin.”  
“那真是可惜，我还很怀念你在床上的美妙声音呢。”面对腰间的威胁，皮耶罗丝毫没有紧张，游刃有余地进行还击。  
“我觉得我才是在上面次数比较多的那个谢谢。”  
“我并无恶意，如果你愿意回来，尤文图斯还有你的位置。”  
“那是以什么样的身份呢？一个背叛者吗？还是尤文图斯老大的前任？”  
“我说了，这是一个私人请求。”  
“。。。。。。”  
此刻的电视上不合时宜地响起解说激动的声音，黑白10号球员一次精彩的个人突破攻破了属于红黑对手的大门，酒吧里人们的注意力一下子被吸引，抱怨的声音大于欢呼。  
“看起来今天幸运女神站在我这边呢，是个好球。”皮耶罗吹了了欢快的口哨，无视了腰间手枪突然一顶的力度。  
“你觉得你今天来了，能完整地走出去？”因扎吉心情有些不太好，他不是很想见到皮耶罗，面前的男人总是能知道他的弱点，他们之前太过熟悉。  
“还不是时候，我信你。”  
还没等因扎吉来得及还击，门口就突然爆发一阵躁动。似乎是因为球迷之间的冲突，这不正常，内洛是米兰死忠粉的聚集地，除了面前这个不怕死的家伙应该不会有闲来无事的尤文球迷来挑事儿才对，因扎吉的大脑飞速旋转着，他决定今天先放过这家伙一马，算他走运。  
皮耶罗也听到了门口的声响，举起双手示意自己不会干什么事情，用眼神示意因扎吉可以去处理他应该干的事情了。

等到因扎吉脸色不太好地回来，皮耶罗已经不客气地给自己倒上酒靠在吧台上等着了，仿佛此刻他才是这里的主人。  
“猜猜我收到了谁的消息。”  
“没有兴趣，如果你只是来找我麻烦的，那么请你离开，酒吧今天要提前结束营业。”因扎吉走过  
“我以为你回关心一下你的同伴的，看起来你还是什么也没有变，依然像他们所说的那样冷血。”  
然而没有等到他用语言还击，皮耶罗的手机已经摆到了他的面前，上面的发信人他也很熟悉，吉安路易吉布冯，而下方的一行消息则让他嘴边的话咽了下去。

进展顺利，安布罗西尼已经在这里了。

皮耶罗非常开心地看到因扎吉露出的一瞬间的厌烦的神色，以及瞬间暴露出的一丝杀气，这是他认真起来的信号。“怎么样，要不要考虑回去和我喝个茶再叙叙旧，吉吉他可是非常想念你呢。”


	2. 下

匆匆忙忙推开内洛酒吧大门的时候，内斯塔敏锐地嗅到空气中的柑橘的气息。他看见他的同事，或者说地下炮友，换一个帅气的说法的话那就是业界闻名的supper pippo正有些无精打采地趴在酒吧的吧台上打盹。这可不是一个经常能见到的场景，在内斯塔的印象里，因扎吉很少有像这样如同晒蔫了的花一般没有活力。即使是以往的发情期，因扎吉总是不会示弱，床上的时候仿佛给家里的猫洗澡。做完爱之后往往两个人都伤痕累累。  
比起米兰城的阳光，内斯塔觉得自己可能还是会时不时怀念起充满柑橘香味的永恒之城。也到并不是纯粹地因为思乡的缘故，而是如果身旁又一个Omega的同事，恰好不加收敛地散发着成熟的柑橘的香气的时候，他无法不想起夏天的罗马城。  
他匆匆忙忙接到安布罗西尼的电话之后立刻赶到了这里。大多数情况下，内斯塔自己认为并不是很能和像菲利普因扎吉这样的人好好相处，

此时此刻的圣西罗大酒店礼堂里，为迎接首都的客人的宴会刚刚拉开了帷幕。  
觥筹交错间的酒会上，高跟鞋碰撞大理石地面的声音和酒杯相撞的声音一样响亮，为了迎接来自罗马的客人，米兰城的光辉此时此刻更加闪耀，彰显着主人的风采。  
站在高出楼梯上的两个意大利人格外瞩目，他们是这次宴会的主人，也是所有人目光的焦点。黑色西装的衬托之下，没有面带一丝笑意的罗马人仿佛从神殿走出的雕塑般庄重，高冷的气质环绕之下散发着生人勿近的气场。而他身旁的马尔蒂尼则带着礼貌而疏离的微笑，浅蓝色的双眼中蕴含着看穿一切的智慧。  
他们一出现，在宴会的客人都纷纷抬头，不仅仅被二人的魅力所吸引，而更多的是目标着号称米兰城主马尔蒂尼家族的财富，无尽的可能性仿佛都藏在那英俊挺拔的身姿之后。  
内斯塔意外地没有在与罗马的会面上看见以往会在马尔蒂尼身旁的舍甫琴科，少了乌克兰人的场合显得略微有些严肃。并且更让他苦恼的是，少了乌克兰人的酒会就意味着少了一个人给马尔蒂尼挡酒。要知道斯拉夫人的酒量可不是盖的，每次应付来劝酒的人都是舍甫琴科笑嘻嘻地接下，并巧妙地用一个笑话圆过无伤大雅的套话。如果舍瓦不在的话，这意味着今天喝醉的人多半要是他了，但愿酒吧里的菲利普能够保持一份清醒。想到这里，他的胃有些隐隐作痛，他打开手机，好极了，目前菲利普还没有通过短信这种方式向他发出我很无聊快点来这种信号，今天怕是要很晚了。  
见到马尔蒂尼的一丝欣喜还是让内斯塔心中的压力小了一些，他总是那样沉稳可靠，浅蓝色的双眼仿佛拥有着安抚人心的作用。  
“保罗。”  
“啊，辛苦你了桑德罗，今天晚上估计要很晚了。”  
“这是我的责任，”内斯塔点点头，然后小声发出了自己的疑问“舍瓦没有来？”   
“他刚刚坐飞机回基辅了。”马尔蒂尼做了个噤声的手势，内斯塔一下子明白舍甫琴科估计是有什么重要的事情需要处理，这多半和他的老师有关，也没有再追问。  
“今天在内洛的人是谁？”马尔蒂尼压低了声音问道。  
“菲利普。”内斯塔举起了手机示意那边目前还没有动静。  
“是安德烈的安排？”  
“估计是吧，马西莫应该和他在一起。”  
“那就好。”马尔蒂尼点点头，然后缓缓走下楼梯，开始了今夜的酒会  
内斯塔紧跟在后面，他隐隐感觉有些不对，对于这个酒会，以及今晚的安排。尤文的大少爷或者说现在的管理者，并没有出现在会场。那个头发微微卷起，总是笑眯眯的德尔皮耶罗并没有来。这有些不太对劲。  
“尤文的人没有到？”内斯塔小声地发出了自己的疑问。  
马尔蒂尼明白他说的是皮耶罗，他只是摇摇头，“据说是身体不适，估计要等到一会儿正式会谈上见了。”  
“哦。”内斯塔努力挤出一个礼貌而优雅的官方式微笑，准备应对一晚的应酬。  
不过，没有了笑嘻嘻的乌克兰人的酒会他还是感到压力很大，他不得不频繁地出面挡下向马尔蒂尼邀酒的宾客。内斯塔杯中兑了水的酒精虽然度数不高，但是口感极差。今天的他甚至对宴会的各种甜点小吃失去了兴趣，如果是往常的话，他会用一半的时间扫荡每一款美味。不过今天的他，既没有胃口，也没有这份心情。  
当他一口喝下杯中剩下的酒时，一个侍者匆匆忙忙地走到他身旁，并小声地告诉他，有个电话来找他。  
他本来想让人拒绝，但是似乎从侍者的表情上来看，来电的人有些麻烦和难缠。正好找个借口先逃离一下这个场合，内斯塔这样想到。  
他于是向面前的客人摆摆手，同时也和马尔蒂尼小声打了招呼，并跟随侍者来到会客的书房，接起那个未知来电。  
“这里是亚历桑德罗内斯塔，请问您找谁。”  
“别这么紧张，我想做个交易。”  
“Gigi”内斯塔的眉头突然皱起，为什么尤文图斯的人会以这种方式出现。  
“不愧是桑德罗。”  
那头的声音听起来很愉悦，尽管似乎受到信号的影响，电流嘶嘶的声音混在布冯的声音显得有些不清楚，但是内斯塔还是敏锐的识别了老对手的声音，并且听出了其中的愉悦。  
“什么交易。”  
“开门见山的说，现在阿布罗西尼先生在我们手上，”   
“你们的条件是什么。”  
“菲利普因扎吉，”那边很快给出了一个名字，“听说他最近在休假，我们老板想请他过去喝喝茶。”  
这他妈的就是在抢人，一群都灵流氓，内斯塔感觉自己的脸色又难看了几分，他努力克制住情绪，继续保持沉默。  
“谈一谈回都灵就业的事情，我想，对于米兰和尤文图斯日后的合作应该有着促进作用，对于无所不能的桑德罗来说这也应该不是什么难事儿吧。”  
“……”  
“哦，老板那边比想象中还要快一点，搞定了，因扎吉先生已经在来这里的路上了。那么，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

内斯塔挂掉电话的脸色不太好看，勉强挂住客套式地微笑，回到会场的他猛喝了一口酒杯里的白葡萄酒，强烈的气泡让他感到一丝反胃，下次一定要和安德烈不要让他准备气泡这么多的葡萄酒了。想想电话那头人有些得意的语气，他感到一丝胃疼，他朝马尔蒂尼小声说道：“有个不太好的消息。”  
“谁？”  
“尤文的人，马西莫有麻烦了，他们要菲利普来换。”  
“安德烈怎么说，他知道马西莫现在在尤文的人手里吗。”  
“不知道，有环节出了错，菲利普已经去了。”  
“我来处理这边的生意，那边的事情就交给你了。”  
内斯塔想想，估计尤文也那边应该找上了菲利普，想想他固执的神情，以及他会遇到的那个人，亚历克斯德尔皮耶罗，内斯塔的胃又顿时感到一丝抽搐。看起来今天晚上是没有时间再多品尝一下宴会的晚餐了，一个个都不是省心的家伙。  
他朝马尔蒂尼点点头，然后微笑着和刚刚聊过天的客人道了歉，表示有要紧的事情需要处理，不得不暂时离场了。一系列行云流水的客套礼仪过后，内斯塔终于走出了宴会的大厅，他拉了拉领结，深吸了一口气，拨通了皮尔洛的内线电话。  
皮尔洛那边的电话是过了一会儿才接通的，电流划过的声音格外明显，内斯塔又皱了皱眉，这不常见。  
“桑德罗，出状况了”皮尔洛那边的声音听起来有些过分地冷静，  
“我知道，Gigi已经打来电话了。”内斯塔尽量简单地陈述他这边的现状，“他们想要插手今天的这一单生意，马西莫在他们手上。”但是他没有把因扎吉的那部分内容告诉皮尔洛。  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，然后皮尔洛的声音突然变得清晰，电流的声音消失了，连那头键盘敲打的声音都听得清清楚楚了。“通讯被干扰了，马西莫和pippo都收到了错误的指令，系统出了故障。”  
“尤文那边的骚扰吗。”  
“有可能，但是不知道他们想要什么。”  
“你等下，桑德罗，我记得马西莫他应该给我发过定位。”眼下最重要的事情是救下尤文手里的安布罗西尼，  
挂掉安德烈的电话，内斯塔看着手机上发来的地址表明着一个离内洛不远的位置，以及一行小字，这是最后马西莫传来的位置。  
他开始怀念起可以用狙击枪解决问题的时候，如果一发巴雷特不能解决，那么就再来一发。不过大多数情况，都是一发解决的，没有像现在这样棘手。靠着墙壁，冰冷的触觉隔着西装三件套传来，他需要一个清醒的大脑来思考一整晚发生的事情。接着他拨出了一个熟悉的号码，他相信自己的直觉。  
“法比奥，介意帮我一个忙吗。”  
那边传来滴滴答答的声音，并没有回答。  
内斯塔没有等待而是接着说，“Gigi那里有我们的人，麻烦你和他说一声，让他赶紧把人放走。”  
那边依然没有回答，内斯塔想了想，“下次可以考虑请你到我家吃饭，我亲自下厨。”  
另一边的人似乎觉得去居家好男人内斯塔家吃饭是一个不错的筹码，在短暂的犹豫之后，开口说：“成交。”  
滴滴——  
紧接着黑暗中的手机的屏幕突然亮起，上面显示一个未知联系人的消息，只有一行的乱码。  
事情好像，变得简单了些呢，内斯塔微微一笑。他整理整理了衣服，按照和因扎吉约定的地址出发。

 

砰的一声门被暴力的甩摔上，只剩下屋里沉默的两个人。  
内斯塔觉得房间里的气氛有些过分暧昧了，没有阻挡的信息素是最好的催情剂。发情期的Omega的香甜的气息让整个房间闻起来想一个丰收的柑橘种植园，内斯塔甚至都忍不住想到老家的庄园，在成熟的时候，咬下一口丰满的橘子的幸福感。而此时，一个发情期的Omega对他的诱惑比这还要大。但是那是菲利普因扎吉，他不能把自己的欲望表现得太过于明显。  
“我记得你还在任务期间。”  
“所以你是做还是不做。”因扎吉给他翻了个白眼。  
他们都知道答案。  
在内斯塔一个眼神的催促之下因扎吉一个侧身闪进了浴室，淅淅沥沥的水声很快充满了整个房间。  
一场性事永远是解决情感的最好办法，如果不行，就再来一场。经验和教训让内斯塔和因扎吉都清楚地认识到，作为性命不保的人，享受当下的幸福远比恐惧未知的死亡让人感到愉悦。  
此时此刻，只裹了一件浴衣的因扎吉仰躺在床上，舒展的身体仿佛一只拉长了的大猫。屏幕的蓝光反射在他的脸上，映衬着他有些性感的面庞。  
内斯塔把还没有来得及吹干的长发从眼前拨开，仔细看着身下平躺的人。而因扎吉则没有闲着，他凑起身来，去亲罗马人厚实的嘴唇。  
“好吧，这次承认你比较性感”内斯塔在因扎吉耳边轻轻吹气并说道，然后满意地看到因扎吉的耳朵敏感地泛红。  
“看起来，你已经准备好了。”  
“少废话。”  
紧接着又是一个来势汹汹的吻，如同野兽般的撕咬。  
已经在浴室里润滑过的后穴非常方便内斯塔直接地进入，他毫不费力的插入两根手指，然后缓慢探索着Omega的内壁。而因扎吉此时格外配合地将双手环上内斯塔的脖子，做出邀请的姿态。这无疑对内斯塔来说是一种直白的诱惑，作为回应，他加了一根手指，然后突然狠狠插入到更深的地方，找到那熟悉的一点。  
一声突然拔高的呻吟，突然冒出，内斯塔知道自己找对地方了。然后在几下猛烈地撞击之后进入了因扎吉。他们同时发出了一声满意的叹息，一整晚的情绪似乎就此倾泻而出。  
因扎吉的手毫不留情地在内斯塔的背上留下抓痕，仿佛这可以释放他的情绪。  
“你是猫吗？”这绝对是报复，内斯塔狠狠地想到，然后更加用力地顶撞着Omega的内腔。身下的人发出一声轻微的呻吟，即使是在床上，因扎吉也从不示弱。那种原始的野性更加激起了Alpha的征服欲，在身下的人的身上也留下痕迹。他从Omega敏感而脆弱的腺体出开始舔舐和亲吻，满意地听到因扎吉控制不住的呻吟。但这还不够，这一点信息素远远不能满足一个发情期的Omega。  
此时那双明亮的双眼已经染上情欲，朦胧地带着一些水汽，而Omega含糊不清的声音就是此时最好的催情剂。那可是菲利普因扎吉啊，那个名为Supper Pippo的狡黠杀手，那个如同黑夜里的豹子一般灵敏而不可一世的人啊。内斯塔承认对于床上的因扎吉，他几乎有一种病态的控制欲，即便，那个人是捉摸不透的因扎吉。  
扬起的脖颈仿佛天鹅一般，而突出的蝴蝶骨则让人想不由得想留下更多的痕迹。随着一次次进攻而紧绷的肌肉冒出微小的汗珠。  
私底下的内斯塔虽然很是话唠，但是在床上，他却愿意用更多的精力来用力干眼前的人。对于因扎吉这种生命力和精神力极其顽强的Omega，实际行动更为有效。  
之后的因扎吉也没有吝啬一点自己的声音，一声高过一声的叫床的声音仿佛是一种带有魔力的勾引，各种脏话混杂着呻吟的声音一同冒出，随着晃动的床垫发出的巨大声响，以及肢体间碰撞的声音一同充满了整个房间。  
“艹啊桑德罗。”  
“是我在艹你。”  
紧接着又是猛烈的冲顶，内斯塔毫不留情地插入到底，几乎快要到生殖腔的位置。Omega的内壁紧致而美好，在退出之时也隐隐挽留着他。  
随着潮水般快感地袭来，两人几乎同时到达高潮。热流的涌入以及强烈信息素的注入几乎让Omega承受不起，但同时也逐渐缓解了发情期带来的不适。桑德罗是个好床伴，迷迷糊糊中的因扎吉这样想到。  
得益于因扎吉的特殊体质，内斯塔可以射入生殖腔，并且不用考虑标记或者怀孕所带来的后果。当他第一次和因扎吉上床的时候，他就发现了这一点。  
因扎吉是一个无法被标记的Omega。  
而在之后内斯塔的调查中，从星星点点模糊不清的记录显示，在尤文时期的因扎吉的第二性别并不是Omega而是Alpha。至于之后为什么是现在这个样子，估计和他离开都灵的事故有很大关系。因扎吉来米兰比他早，当时还在拉齐奥工作的时候他便得知了这一惊人的消息。尤文双子星的破裂，有了新的代替者的尤文立刻把任务的失败者卖了出去。反正他们之间都是利益关系，对于因扎吉来说不过是换了一个雇主，看起来好像没有什么变化。不过调查之后的内斯塔，发现了一些有趣的事情，因扎吉和皮耶罗之间的微妙关系，仿佛没有传言中那样紧张，但又不是那样亲近。大概知道这个性别转变的人在米兰就有三个人，马尔蒂尼，皮尔洛和他自己。他们做爱的时候不提，内斯塔知道，身下的这个人倔强的要死，即使换了性别，但是骨子里的本质是不会变的。  
高潮过后的Omega敏感而脆弱，涣散的琥珀色双眼依然迷失在情欲之中。内斯塔欣赏着因扎吉为数不多的毫无防备的模样。Omega的后穴宛若天堂般温暖，包裹着内斯塔。短暂的沉默尤其可贵，炸裂的信息素已经平息，房间里只有平缓的呼吸声以及淡淡的柑橘的味道。  
然而不出一会儿，性爱的余韵还没有散尽，因扎吉已经恢复了往常的活力，开始挑起话题。琥珀色的双眼已经恢复往日的神色，闪着光芒但让人不能看到底。  
“你说Gigi回去会不会被骂。”  
“比起那个你应该担心一下bobo会不会生气。”  
“他上过的Omega比标记过我的Alpha还多，”因扎吉想想这样说道，“我还是比较担心会不会被弗兰突然干掉，桑德罗你要为我做主啊。”  
“放心，我会给你买好你最喜欢的棺材的，记得提前把钱打到我的账户。”  
“你好狠心。”  
“谢谢，比起你还是差一点，请问现在可以把枪拿开了吗，”  
“桑德罗你真不配合，不好意思，你被挟持了。”身旁的人没有将抵在内斯塔腰上的手枪拿开，而是用一种半开玩笑，半认真地语气威胁着他。  
“下次上床之前果然还是要把你上下都搜干净些，这些小东西真烦人。”内斯塔有些不爽地皱了皱眉，虽然话是这么说，但是下次他真的不保证能全把这些东西都找到。窃听器，小刀或者袖珍手枪一类的这种小道具一向是因扎吉的强项，大型狙击型才是内斯塔的最爱。想到这里，内斯塔不禁有些怀念自己的巴雷特，巨大的后坐力带来的麻痹感让他感受到战斗和硝烟的气息，而不是这样，谈判失败，然后被自己的搭档挟持。  
因扎吉知道他说的是自己变魔术般出现的袖珍手枪，然后带着些得意地语气“不会让你搜出来的，桑德罗。”  
“所以说，你是怎么和皮耶罗做的交易。”仿佛没有在意旁边人的威胁，内斯塔依然用一种轻松的语气说道。  
“他得到了他想要的情报。”  
“哦？”  
“我拿到了变回Alpha的办法。”因扎吉眨眨眼，一点都没有隐瞒的一丝，他知道面前的人已经将有关他的所有可以搜索到的消息都看过了一遍，他也一样，对于自己上床的对象，虽然不能做到100%了解，但是至少也要保证安全才好。“下次就是我在上面了，桑德罗，顺便一提，我技术不错的。”  
“那你接下来打算怎么做。”无视掉因扎吉的挑衅，内斯塔选择另一个话题。  
“享受假期。”  
窗外的白鸽随着疾驰而来的自行车而一哄而散，飞翔湛蓝色的天空，逐渐和白色的云朵融为一体。一个金色的身影出现在打开的窗户下面，夹杂着一些口音的意大利语叫喊“先生您的报纸。”  
他们相视一笑，一个熟悉的东欧面庞出现在视线里，  
“那么，假期愉快？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些补充：  
> 没有逻辑，就是想爽一下139  
> Dp真的是来还一个人情的，但是为了能单独见到干花，就让gigi绑了安布，做了一下坏人角色（弯弯绕绕的dp  
> 139就是单纯的炮友关系，搞着搞着就搞上床的两个人，平时交集不多但是偶尔很能谈得来，一种莫名的信任感，毕竟是并肩作战的队友啊  
> 搞干花真的好难啊，修了好几遍也不满意，就先这样吧，有时间再重置  
> 跑去沉迷西语了  
> 没了


End file.
